Seeker
http://scholastica.wikia.com/wiki/Category:SAMBers General Information Dragonwolf4753, also known as Seeker Full Ridge Darkblade Swordsman, is a SAMBer. She's known for mostly her knowledge, mysteriousness, and role-playing. She has gone by two other nicknames, Ridge and Zero, which both of them were used during important times. Old friends such as Happeh, Catspirit, and Ruby often use her previous name "Ranger" instead of Seeker. Usually, this SAMBer is often taking apart in role-plays or sometimes just reads and does not reply. The best way to find her is to call her out or to rp with her. Seeker's besties - Lupa, Galaxian Explosion, Destiny, Catspirit, Bagel (NR), Sundavr/Light, Tigris, Puppy, Pegasus, and Ruby-chan. 2018 Updated Seeker went missing for over a month. When she returned, she claimed she was off in Russia but what she won't let on is that she was held against her will. Not much is known about the incident but spies are everywhere. Since her disappearance, Seeker has been a bit distant from her fellow SAMBers. Seeker is no longer her old self, no, she has become something else. She has become, someone else. She no longer looks the way she does, her actions are slightly different and her personality overall as well. The Past Seeker 2014-2018 The old Seeker is dead, only the new Seeker shall continue onward. She will continue onward but not as her past self but as something new. Appearance Seeker is famous for her long role-playing posts and forms. Because of this, she likes to take things up to the neck level. Depending on her mood, her appearance often shifts a little and changes. Seeker is a burnett with dark blue dye on the tips that turn black at the edge. Her hair length is rather long, like half way through her back and is usually in a Faux Fishtail. Slightly toned skin, and has odd, purple colored eyes. Seeker has a large scar that stretches across her back from her left shoulder down to her right hip. She also had two scars, slightly faint, on her right arm towards the middle of the arm. And has a very fair scar above her left eyes which is small and hard to see. 5'10" tall and has a strong, muscular build. Not to be confused with her secondary form: red eyes, has dark spiky black hair that is usually kept messy and the tips are silvery gray, tends to not bother with putting it up of combing it to the side (will comb it though) but she'll push my hair back when fighting. Tends to wear a silver ring on her left hand on her ring finger. Huge scar that went from her left shoulder blade all the way to three inches above her right hip that's on her back. 182. cm or 5'9" feet tall, strong build, sort of muscular. Attire (Casual clothing) Seeker's 1st Casual Clothing - Seeker's 2nd Casual Clothing - she'll usually wear a light unbuttoned colored official uniform with short sleeves and a black undershirt with long sleeves. However she also wears the latter with a loose neck warmer when she has no official business and simply loitering about. Pervious Casual Clothing (Zero style) - Standard short dark gray Jacket. Dark scarletly blood color type of red, silver embellishments on the sleeves, and a blood type of red crest on the chest pocket, on both shoulders, and on the back a larger crest for the squad. Crest has two swords clashing to form an X shape in the middle, and simple shield shape that boards the crashing swords. The jacket changes to black when in the dark. Simple white dress shirt with silver gray embellishments on the sleeves (sleeves are usually rolled up to the elbows and she doesn't usually wear her jacket a lot.) with a long tail, black trousers, and knee high black boots. Or her other causal attire consists of a long beige shirt worn with a maroon sash about my waist, brown trousers, and the same boots as before. Formal Attire Formal Clothing:: a long-sleeved, double-breasted black coat with two rows of gold buttons down the front, red details including shoulder epaulettes, gores at the bottom, and stripes on sleeves. Other decorations include gold aiguillettes and white fourrageres worn on the right shoulder, attached to a stylized four leaf clover decoration pendant at the center of her collar, and two bars with unit insignia medal below them on the left. She wears a pair of white gloves, a black on white armband on her left arm, and a similarly striped black and white web belt with a frog for her sword on the left, and a gold waist-plate.And also trousers with two white belts strapped around her left leg and black shoes Personality TBA Counter Part - Ridge Ridge is Seeker's counterpart. He's dangerous, untrustworthy, and mischievous. If seen notice the Admins immedietly, Ridge was and still is evil. Seeker locked him away years ago but even now his bonds threaten to break. Backstory The Founding of the Gang: -Unknown, sometime in 2015ish The DarkBlade family: -Seeker wished to have a family of her own to protect and love. Which is when she created it sometime in either 2017 or 2018. She has many family members and also twins, who have changed over the years. The Randoms Family: Seeker is also apart of the Random's family, created by Tempest The Attack against Ridge -After Ridge broke his bonds with the help of another SAMBer, he took over the Mods and slowly gained control. He gained followers from other Gang members and created an army against the SAMBers. In order to suppress the growing threat, a war meeting was called with both new and old SAMBers. In order to make this plan work, they created a special war counselor made up of eleven SAMBers; Swampy, Rainbow, catwolf76 (catwolf), Cookie, Fortis, Lupa, Seeker, Phynix, Saber, Hope, and Seeker The Battle - ~~ SPOILERS FOR BROKEN PROMISE -Many lives were lost during that battle from both sides. The battle count of the glitched: Glitched:: Luana, Swampy, Nebur, Bear, Casey, Saber and Seeker (not known untill the end) Dead side:: Brin and Sven (From Firefly's gang), Galaxy and Milky (Cookie's gang), Mira (Livy's gang), Creek (Luana's Gang), Kyra (Talon's Gang), and Contrarium (Saber's Gang) Dead side:: Seeker, Talon, Cookie, Saber, Night Robin, Kitten, Jokester, Cain, Toffee, FrozenFlame, and Silver Revied from the Moon's Tear Flower:: Saber, Cookie, Talon, Jokester, Cain, FrozenFlame, (Brin, Milky, and Creek) Remain Dead:: Toffee - the only SAMBer to truly die- (Sven, Galaxy, Mira, Kyra, and Contrarium.) =Gang members can not be brought back to life unless the creator of the gang member has that power to do so.= Whereabouts unknown:: Seeker, Night Robin, Kitten, and Silver \\ It is unsure whether or not these four actually died or are alive and are somewhere else // Gang Pippin and Roman - Twins, both are blond and cause a lot of trouble. Enjoy mischief and pranks. River - A seawing which turned rogue and left his homeland to join Seeker Fallon Stone - Sword Art online player/survivor and also a time wizard. Rogue Erthwih - TBA Flame - Think Natsu, but worse. Pale blond hair and dark green eyes. Fiery attitude and is angered easily. Pebbletalon - medicine cat, pale gray tabby tom with kind blue eyes Unknown - Unknown, only Seeker knows what he looks like Gray - A young spell caster from another world called Asterila. Seeker found him by accident when going through different worlds and brought him back with her. He's slightly toned, muscular, and bold. Gray has light golden colored hair and weird orange eyes that change colors from time to time depending on his mood. (Blue when angry, Red when happy, Green when upset or sad, hazel when annoyed) Deathpaw - A cat in Sunclan, smokey black tom with pale green eyes, yellow ears, three yellow spots on each of his shoulders, and a single yellow line-stripe a little above his paws, and a little below his tail tip. His front left paw is yellow and the rest is smokey black. mart, intelligent, clever, quick, cold, sarcastic, strong-willed, once you get to know him he's a loyal and kind friend,sweet when it comes to his brother and Lostpaw, shows compassion at times uses not just brutal force battles but also his mind too Qrow - Twin replicate/Gang member of Jek, is the same but has a dark personality Jek - From Mesterial; a land with wizards, demons, angels, etc. Jek is a young spell crafter who uses a form of magic called reverse. Dark brown hair and has hazel brown eyes but turn golden when he is using his powers. Frost - TBA Keke - TBA Wither - TBA Thunderspirit - TBA Joyce - TBA Karma - TBA Guren - TBA Abilities/Powers Control/Manipulate Time - This power revolves around the manipulation of the "time" of objects of non-living things and non-sentient living things, like a tree. She can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent. This power can be even used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. Seeker can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, like turning ice back into water. Also can produce "bubbles" of time that show the various potential things that the item could do and then pick one of the time lines whenever they want to. Thought Projection - A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. While some Thought Projections are intangible like holograms, used merely for communication, Seeker, is able to create a particularly powerful Thought Projection that can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form. Stealer - Can absorb or steal other people's powers, and use them against them. One of them that she stole was shifting, where you can change the attire you wear in a simple thought inside your head, called requip. Fire Magic - Can control and manipulate fire at will. Telepathy - The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Teleportation - The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Also can do Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation Manipulation. Time Dragon Slayer - ☀Spells: Time Dragon's Roar, Time Dragon's Claw, Time Dragon's Iron Fist, Time Dragon's Wing Blow Attack, Time Dragon's brilliant Light, Time Dragon's crushing fang, Time dragon's hand fist, Time Dragon's elemental staff, Telepathy, Fire Magic, Water Magic, and Wind Magic ☀Advanced Spells: Time Dragon-Slayer' Secret Art: Eternel Time Flash, Time Dragon's arch of time spiral, Abyss Break, Time Dragon's eyes of fury, and Elemental Time raging blaze Quotes "Sure, go ahead and walk through that door. I don't care if you die... oh would you look at that, a butterfly." "What to know something funny? You're all a bunch of idiots. Hilarious right?" "NOBODY TOUCH MY WAFFLES!! MYWAFFLES! THAT'S IT, THAT"S REALLY IT! KILL THEM ALL!" "Whoever here was in first place, kiss your title goodbye. Today's the first day you chums actually start being realistic." "Who took my snack? Don't worry, I won't kill you." (Person answers it) "Aww, thanks for admitting it, now, let's go outside shall we?" (Hear a scream seconds afterword and come back in with person who looks like they've gone through hades and back) Trivia -Seeker was apart of a small Nickname Battle and because of that she switched from Zero to Seeker. Later she changed it back to Seeker after sometime to think. -While Seeker was away due to her ban glitch, another player used her name. The other 'Seeker' shortly stopped playing afterwards. -There is also a Seeker on the Wings Of Fire Page but isn't an oldie like Seeker. -Seeker has an animal jam account by the name of Thunderclan676, who is an old beta account no longer used but is a memory in her mind -Seeker has a scratch account by the name of Username_Input. (Clever, right?) -Seeker enjoy watching anime: Snow White with the red hair, Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul, Ouran Highschool Host Club, FMA brotherhood, Owari no Seraph, Diabolk Lovers, Noragami, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet, Magi, Assassination Classroom, Yona of the Dawn, Fruit Basket, Code Geass (all seasons), Alderamin on the Sky, Free!, Charlotte, Kaze No Stigma, The Royal Tutor, Karneval, No Game No Life(And the movie), Even So, The World is Beautiful, and Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they? -Seeker started crying during a small part of her time on playing SAMB but if anyone mentions it she will burn you to a crisp and make sure to go into time and make sure that you aren't born apparently. (She also cried during the No Game No Life Movie and Violet Evergarden) ~ Seeker has had four three different nicknames including the one that she goes by: ~ Zero (From August 25th, to July 21st, 2017) ~ Seeker (From January 2nd, 2016 to August 19th, 2016. Then from July 21st, 2017 current time) ~ Ridge (Unknown) (Temporarily used) Technically her Flipside/counterpart. ~ Ranger (From October 12th 2015 to December 29th, 2015) (Temporarily till she found better one) Guild Night Raid - "Fear is not evil, it is knowing one's weakness and through knowing one's weakness one can be stronger and kinder. " Members - 26 (Guilds are no longer used) Category:SAMBers